


Looking After You

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day, with Billy sitting by the windowsill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking After You

It’s been weeks since Billy curled up by the window and showed little interest in anything but staring unseeingly out at the urban scenery. Teddy was still at the stage where he thought his boyfriend just needed some time, seeing everything they’ve been through. While Teddy did make attempts to reach Billy, he left him mostly on his own. If Billy’s own parents seemed to think that was the way to go, or at least, saw nothing better for the time being, who was he to argue?  
  
As always, there was little Billy had to say to him that afternoon when Teddy left for one errand or another, and all the blond had to offer on his way out was that longing, pained look the nonresponsive teen didn’t even see.   
Teddy returned later, after the sun had already set. The room was dark, as was the case when only Billy was present, and Teddy forced himself to stiffle a sigh as he reached for the light switch.  
  
“Billy, seriously…” He muttered under his breath, only to stop a split second before he pressed the switch.   
There was something about Billy’s pose that seemed different, and he approached in order to have a closer look.  
  
Billy was still mostly the way Teddy left him, but there was a certain slackness to his pose that piqued Teddy’s curiosity and more than a bit of concern. The legs that were usually held up were stretched forward as much as the window seal allowed. The hands he usually kept over his knees were now one in his lap while the other hung limply at his side. Billy’s head was leaning a bit more heavily than usual against the wall, mouth hanging a bit open and eyes closed.   
  
Teddy stopped next to him, for a moment letting himself appreciate the somewhat calmer expression Billy had on his face when asleep, as opposed to the usual detached look he wore during the day.   
He missed this, Teddy thought, and carefully reached a hand to push some black strands away from Billy’s forehead. Seeing him this… at ease, almost… Teddy didn’t want to disturb him, and so decided against moving Billy to the bed. He opted instead to at least cover him up in a blanket, knowing it was colder by the window compared to the rest of the room.   
Gently he draped the thick fabric over Billy’s form and tugged it around him. The slumbering teen let out a tiny sound and seemed to cuddle inside his warm cocoon. Billy looked warm and comfortable, all things considered, Teddy thought and smiled weakly at him.  
If only Billy could look like that while awake, he thought sadly and leaned forward to brush his lips over Billy’s temple, a hand resting gently on Billy’s shoulder.  
  
“Good night, Bee. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
  
There was no reply sans a deep breath that was let out.  
  
–  
  
Morning had Teddy prepare for school, and he went through his morning routine like he usually did. He tried to be quiet, but Billy still ended up stirring, and slowly woke up. Teddy watched him as he blinked down at the blanket that wasn’t there before, and then looked around. Billy spotted Teddy then, who offered him a small smile.  
  
“Morning. How’s the  _neck_?” He teased, not seeing how that pose could’ve been comfortable in the least.   
As expected, Billy didn’t reply to the tease, simply staring at Teddy with a look that wasn’t quite his cold, indifferent gaze. It was enough to make Teddy blink back. It was as though Billy wanted to say something, but he only did when Teddy turned to leave.  
  
“Hey-” He muttered. Teddy wasn’t sure he actually heard anything, but turned back, just in case.   
Billy was holding onto the edges of the blanket and looked almost bashful.  
  
“…thanks.”  
  
It was all Teddy could do, to keep from staring, and instead managed a small smile that widened when he wasn’t paying attention.  
“No problem. Just do your neck a favor and sleep in the bed next time.”  
  
He turned towards the door, only to stop after two steps.  
“Your side of it’s still available.” He stated and left, not waiting to see how Billy would respond, if at all.


End file.
